Twilight & Day
by twilight-moon09
Summary: In this story, Bella's a vampire. Its based off both the movie and the book.
1. Preface

**[｡twi ﾟL I G H T &day◕ﾟ) **

**Preface**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die before. Seeing as to how much I think about it now, there are so many ways that would be more than adequate. More than satisfying. More than fulfilling. It would be the greatest gift, better than any material object known to man.

Of the many ways I had imagined my liberation, this was one of the ones I frequented more often. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. Why not end my existence for a good cause? One should be so lucky. It seemed like a very good and desirable way to go.

This would be the greatest of dreams, the best of desires, the most generous of gifts. Emancipation, to say the very least. It was a well-welcomed thought, concept, idea, and action. I longed for it, I craved it.

So I don't regret what I am, or my decisions. Especially the decision to move to Forks. My only wish is to not be condemned for my choice. I shouldn't be judged. When life offers you a dream so far beyond of your expectations, it's not reasonable to reject it and grieve when it comes to an end and passes you by. I grasped it while I still had the chance.

* * *

This is a story based off both the book and the movie, I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Seconds To React **

"Ms. Marbrooks, please!"

A student begged as leaves, cold heavy rain, hail, and whatever else the wind could pick up slammed violently against the classroom windows.

The windows were three stories high seeing as to how we were on the fourth floor on the west wing of the building overlooking the park full of ancient pines next to it.

Ms. Marbrooks' glare grew even colder than ice, giving that girl a look that could freeze even the dimmest depths of hell twice over.

Ms. Marbrooks(evilly): No! We will continue with the lesson! Now please! Remain quiet until you are called upon. There will be no more crying from any of you!

The girl fought back tears as she bit her bottom lip.

The weather forewarn system sirens were blaring from outside indicating to everyone who's ears were in reach there a major weather storm headed towards our quaint little town of Madison County, threatening tornadoes. According to the news, the worst storm to hit us to date.

The sky was so dark, it was unreal.

The rest of the classrooms in the school had evacuated to safety, but Ms. Marbrooks being the old, spiteful, villainously wicked creature she was, she saw no threat in what the weather was doing and kept all of her students here hostage. Even though it was worsening before our very eyes.

The rest of the class was entirely horrified, fearing that something bad was about to happen. Something tremendously terrible was approaching.

As for me, I felt the same thing. I sat in the farthest desk in the back of the classroom by the windows in the farthest corner from the door and her desk, a result of Ms. Marbrooks' putrid and undying hatred for me for.

But today, today felt different. I had been seventeen years old for three days now, and feeling ill since the second I had became it. It felt as if something inside of me was painfully and slowly tearing my insides apart, the pain sometimes searing and excruciating. But now, as the weather turned entirely for the worse, the pain was unbearable.

It was now reaching its highest level of torture for me, I was almost to tears. I wasn't even paying attention to this lunatic attempting to teach a class in a weather storm that could be considered a transparent indication that the end of days was near for all of us.

"Ms. Swann? MS. SWANN! Are you even listening to me?" Ms. Marbrooks' annoying voice screeched.

Before I could answer, the lights in the entire school went out causing all the students to scream out in fear while she tried to regain order.

I was completely hunched over in my desk now, holding my sides as the pain overtook me.

Then I heard it.

Through all the screams and cries for help out of fear.

Through all of my murderous pain.

Through the inexplicably loud heartbeats dancing on my ear drum.

Something was coming.

It was far, but it was coming fast.

Something big.

Everyone needed to run.

Could no one else hear it?

Was I the _only _one?

Why were people still here?

It was coming towards the wind right next to mine.

Seconds away.

It wasn't enough time to warn them now.

Only seconds to react.

3...

I felt the pain turn into a complete burning, spreading like an infestation throughout my entire being scolding all of my insides and muscles. I cried out, almost roaring like some animal or beast, at this awesome sensation.

2...

All along something inside of me had been growing fiercely, and now it was finally surfacing taking over my every muscle.

1...

I swiftly jumped to my feet turning to my side, unaware of what exactly I was doing, catching what came flying through the wall at over 100 miles an hour between an hour between my arms and in my chest, sending my feet back only a few inches but not trembling my balance.

Through the screams, all the broken shattered glass flying around, the desks flying and the cold pouring rain and hail, I had caught this big tree mid-flight. That came crashing into our school building, crashing into our classroom, reaching only centimeters away from Ms. Marbrooks' face.

I looked at it in my arms, this large ancient tree that was over 6 times my height and weight in amazement.

I pushed it back out of the now enormous hole in the side of the building, feeling every muscle in my body rippling. I felt something pulsing over me, something that scared me I felt the urge to do lot of strange things I would never imagine myself doing, and I could not stop. I couldn't control it.

I slowly turned back around to face my timid classmates cowering in the corner from me. As if they were scared. As if I were something to be afraid of.

"Why are her eyes red?"

"How did she do that?"

"**FREAK**!"

I closed my eyes and slowly turned back around facing the rain now pouring into the classroom.

What was wrong with me?

What had I become?

**What had I done?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: What Went Wrong**

My mom pulled me out of school that day, I had yet to return to school.

That was a week ago, and since then I had received death threats, vandalism to my house and my mom's car, and my dog had been killed.

All because I reacted. All because I saved those people.

I had yet to figure what was wrong with me, that day's events had numbed me. I felt no pain, no emotion, nothing. I hadn't eaten, or slept since that day. I just lived in this alternate reality which I called my depression, where nothing felt real and everything just sort or happens I had no opinions on anything, I could change nothing. I just silently clanged to my thoughts.

I hadn't spoke since then, with the exception of a few words when my mom asked me questions.

My physical appearance was changing too.

I was just left with my thoughts to keep me company, I began to ponder a few things as I sat at the kitchen table motionless staring into space while my mom made phone calls.

One. Where had I acquired this new strength? And apparently keen senses. Because I could still smell the apple crisps in the kitchen that my mom made four weeks ago.

And I heard that tree coming. It had to be MILES away. I was the only one that heard it coming.

Then there was the entire loss of appetite situation. For a person to go an entire WEEK without eating anything, nothing. Not even drinking water, and not feeling famished or weak in the slightest? It's unheard of. But I haven't even had a taste for food, or experienced thirst for that matter. But don't confused for starving myself. And I miss neither.

Lastly, I could see clearly in the dark. I could see specs of dust falling from all the way across the room.

Secondly, I was truly becoming sick because my skin was getting pale, very pale, and cold. Cold as ice. Chills used to be a normal thing for me because I was born anemic, but I don't get them anymore. I don't feel cold, really. Or hot for that matter.

And my eyes…since that day they were no longer brown as they had been when I was a child. They were a pitch black. A deep, vast black that I would get lost in when I examined myself in the mirror. As opposed to this "red" color my eyes apparently assumed the day everything happened.

And my teeth…they were white as ever now. Not that I complained about this changed. This was one of the few I adored. But they were way sharper now. So sharp, I think if I ran my tongue across them, they would cut.

Three, maybe most important…I'd been having these dreams that(gco)

She held the phone away from her mouth. "Bella, I finished dinner so you could eat. Or are you still not hungry…"

I looked up in her eyes and she stared in mine. She found her answer.

Disappointed rang in her voice. "Oh…kay…" She went back to her conversation on the phone.

She looked so heartbroken. All of this had been taking such a toll on her. It was hard. Especially since Phil wasn't here.

Phil was her new husband, and right now he was in Jacksonville, Florida for spring training for the minor leagues. And in a week she would be joining him.

I was supposed to be joining him too, but…

**Things change.**

She had made three phone calls while I was sitting here.

The first, to the school, asking questions about what happened. They wanted to doctors to examine me and see if what I had was contagious. To see if I could've spread anything to the kids.

The kids _I_ saved.

Secondly, to Phil. Letting him know she would still be arriving on schedule, but alone. He was curious as to why I wasn't coming, but she didn't let him know what happened. She just told him I wanted to go elsewhere. Which leads me to the last, and final phone conversation.

Thirdly, to Charlie. My dad. Letting him know I would be on the next plane out to him. To **Forks, Washington**.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Truth**

The ride to the airport was an hour long, and mostly silent. This was when I realized how sun kissed my mom's tan skin was thanks to the bright Arizona sun, and how pale and lifeless my skin had now appeared.

And cold. Freezing.

She had reached to hold my hand, but drew back when she felt it's temperature.

Then she just focused validly on the road, her lips tightly pursed. Something she always did when she was deep in thought.

She finally spoke, though it was very soft.

"How do you feel?"

"How do you think?" My tone came out harshly.

I didn't mean to come across so rude to her. It's just that, with everything that's going on…I don't know.

The volume of her voice didn't change. "I'm so sorry Bella…I never thought I'd be you."

I looked at her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Confusion plagued my voice, as it did my thoughts.

"There's some things about our family history you don't know…"

She trailed off as if she were trying to formulate her thoughts into making sense. At least, enough sense for me to understand.

"You need to first realize that there will be things, things like who we are, and what you are, that you won't understand right away."

She was beginning to scare me.

"Mom, what's going on?" She could hear the fear in my voice.

She stayed so amazingly calm saying all this. But she was starting to go pale.

"Bella our bloodline is very special, very unique, very different. We are descendants from creatures that were are lead to believe are nonexistent in our society, and we are the last living bloodline that carries this gene."

My eyes grew wide, as confusion leaked into my entire bloodstream now. "Descendants from what?"

She got very quiet again.

She spoke the word so silently. "Vampires."

"What? Vampires? Mom, what are you--"

Mom: In the beginning, vampires could give birth and be born, hence the royal family. But now that is no longer possible, and vampires have to be turned. They have to be bitten, they cannot be born or give birth. But you and I are different. WE are unique. We still carry that special gene, and…

She started to get choked up. She was fighting back tears.

She dropped a tear as her jaw shook with her sorrows. "I'm so sorry…"

I felt like dying. "Mom…"

"The gene has skipped many generations…centuries, even…I never would've imagined--"

I was close to crying. "This…this kind of stuff just doesn't exist."

"It's real, Bella…"

I just sat there taking everything she was saying in. To anyone else, this would've sounded like lies, but I know when my mom was being serious. And as of now,

She was dead serious.

"The gene is active in you."

I just felt sick.

"You are the only one like this, this only one of their kind. You didn't have a choice. Bella I'm so sorry…"

I just continued to stare into dead space.

"No one knows what we are, not even your father. That's part of the reason why I left him. I didn't want him to know we were different, we were not fully human. Although I'm not I still carry the gene and passed it on to you. Technically, I'm normal. I never meant to hurt him. I couldn't even tell Phil the truth. NO ONE can know. But…"

All of the sudden, her voice changed as if she was only trying to convince herself.

"Forks will be good for you Bella. It's less of a chance you'll be exposed for what you really are. The sun doesn't shine very much."

"So wait, I won't be able to go out in the sunlight anymore? I'll burn?" Millions of old Hollywood movies rushed into my mind, the old legends and tales about vampires raised questions inside me.

"No, something else entirely. People will know you are different. That's all I can tell you, that's the only legend that was passed down through our family. Everything else, we were too afraid to talk about. So it became lost knowledge amongst the centuries. I don't know anything else, but I wish on the heavens I did. I wish could tell you what you're going through, what will happen, how to control it…but I can't."

She was crying entirely now. It was sheer luck she could still control the car, I was positive she couldn't even see the road.

This time I reached out to grab her hand, and she jumped at how cold it was.

But she didn't pull back. She held it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Last Goodbye**

We got to the airport.

Mom just stood there looking at me crying. She knew it was a chance she might not ever see me again. And I was soon coming to realize…if what she was saying was true…soon I would not be able to control myself around people. People, including her. And that pained me worse than anything else. She pushed a strand of hair out of my face, I enjoyed the warmness of her skin so close to mine. The warmth my skin now lacked.

I knew what she was saying. I also knew she didn't know exactly what to say.

What _could _she say?

She took me into her arms one last time, and I took in her sweet scent. A smell that I magnified, so I would never forget it.

"Be careful, Bella."

Those were the last words I ever saw my mom say.

* * *

Rather short, eh?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Plus One**

In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town named Forks.

Population: 3,120.

Plus one. Now.

Well not technically, in a little while of course.

This is where I'm moving.

My dad is the Chief of Police here.

Riding in the car with him from the airport, I realized how in a short amount of time, and I wasn't completely sure how short that amount of time was, I would not be able to enjoy this. Being in such close proximity to him. So I better enjoy it now.

But even as I'd come to consider this aspect, my mind was still wrapped around other things.

Running a million miles per minute.

Charlie broke the silence. "Your hair got longer."

"Um…I've cut it since the last time I saw you."

"Well…I guess it grew out again."

I was back to staring out the window thinking things over. How long would it be before I couldn't be this close to Charlie? Would I realize it time enough to save him? Would I be able to leave, to tear myself away? Would I be strong enough?

My head was spinning.

We got to his house, a place I used to spend two weeks of my summer at. But it's been years.

Still, nothing has changed. Everything is the same. The same goes for this town.

He showed me to my new room and again attempted at making small talk. When I wasn't very responsive, he gave up and walked away.

That's one good thing about Charlie.

He doesn't hover.

I started unpacking, and about a half an hour later when I was close to done, I heard a horn outside.

I looked out my window and saw my dad talking to some people.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Knowing One Person**

When I came downstairs and outside, the man was playing around with Charlie.

Charlie was laughing. "I heard you guys coming all the way down the road."

Then he noticed my presence.

"Bella you remember Billy Black don't you?"

I gave a polite smile. "Yea…you're looking good."

It was hard putting on a show for these people, knowing deep within me there raged an eternal war, leaving casualties on both sides. But these people knew nothing of me, therefore they should know nothing of that. How many second chances do you get to make a first impression? Well second first impression, but that's besides the point.

"Still dancing. Glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since he told me you were coming."

I saw my dad look away in embarrassment.

His face twisted up with worry for a second. "But you look a little pale girl, are you alright?"

Damn. They noticed.

For the first time since my mom told me the truth about what I was, my heart raced tremendously.

"Oh Billy, she's probably just adjusting to the climate change."

I nodded in agreement. "Right."

Thank God for Charlie.

Billy went back to his playful mood. "I guess you're right. Charlie you're going to look even sicker when your team loses tonight!"

"Alright, keep exaggerating and I'll roll you into the mud." Charlie rolled his eyes dramatically.

Me and the boy who came with Billy laughed.

Then he spoke to me.

He had a gorgeous smile, and beautiful long hair.

He was nervously smiling. "Hi…I'm…I'm Jacob."

"Hey." I gave him a faint smile. Why did I have to be an abomination? He would've been such a cute guy if I wouldn't feel like killing him in a short while…

"We uh…we used to make mud pies when we were little."

He laughed softly. He was nervous, I could see that much, but why was a mystery to me.

I gave a genuine smile now. He was sweet too? Why did I have to be tortured? "I remember."

Then I suddenly noticed both our dads still playing around.

"Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age."

We laughed again. He seemed nice. Just like I remembered him. And sweet, too. Not to mention gorgeous. His smile was hypnotizing.

But we could never be friends, close friends for that matter, because that would be pointless. And for me to hope we could be anything more than close friends…a fool's dream. Would he not have to suffer Charlie's same fate? The thought of adding another loved one to the list of those I'd have to leave behind seemed near unbearable. I didn't want to think about it.

Charlie and Billy came back over to us, and Charlie leaned against the red truck they came in.

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of your homecoming present. I just bought it from old Billy here."

Billy chimed in to confirm. "Yep."

Jacob gave that million-dollar smile again. "I totally rebuilt the engine."

My eyes fell to this potential beauty, my first car. My very own. I was ecstatic. Now I would have a quick means of escaping.

I hopped in the truck and Jacob hopped in on the passenger's side.

"Okay um…you have to double-punch the clutch when you shift, but…besides that you should be good."

He started smiling at me again, and I smiled back as I breathed taking in his scent.

An outside, wilderness type smell…but sweet nonetheless. It smelled soft, like something lovable.

"Okay…so you want to ride to school with me?"

"Uh…I go to school on The Reservation."

My excitement disappeared, and I was down again. "Oh…right."

I looked forward out over the car at the house.

"That's too bad, it would've been nice at least knowing ONE person."

Even if I couldn't be friends with that person for very long.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Darkness**

Dark.

That became my choice wording of explanation for everything now.

Dark clothing.

Dark colors.

Dark weather.

Dark hair.

Dark eyes.

Dark thoughts.

The clothes I had ordered off the internet Friday on the plane were dark, and big. Heavy, to add. So my new body temperature would not be discovered.

I found it hard to smile these first 3 days in Forks, Friday to Sunday, except for the show I put on for Charlie.

My eyes were indeed becoming darker also, they're the darkest they've been now. They only match how I feel inside.

The entire weekend was strange, Sunday being the strangest.

Saturday night, I laid in my bed staring at my ceiling patiently waiting for the feeling of exhaustion to pulsate through my eyelids slowly causing them to lower, an action I used to loathe when I stubbornly did not want to go to sleep. But now it was a feeling I longed for more than anything in the world, just that normalcy to return for a moment. I had not slept properly technically since I turned age 17, and slept at all since 3 days after that.

Sleep was now something I adored, not that I needed it. I haven't felt restless, nor tired and weak. I just…wanted it.

Finally growing bored of waiting for it to come after about three hours of blink less concentration, I decided just to close my eyes and lay there. Hoping maybe this almost obsolete element of my near vanquished humanity would return this way.

Six hours later, I opened them again, and thought I had finally did it. I thought my body had finally fallen asleep, and my mind was dreaming.

I opened my eyes to see different colors shining on my ceiling, as if the sunlight was hitting something just right to make it reflect.

The beauty made me smile, I sat up quickly to catch a glimpse of this shiny reflective object.

It's when I looked down that I realized what it was, my smile slowly fading. My skin was sparkling, as if to be composed of trillions of tiny diamonds. The brightness and beauty of this sight was enough to make my eyes water. I touched my cold skin, still smooth apparently. I was different. This was what my mom meant. There was no way I could go out into the sunlight.

I quickly covered myself and ran around the entire house closing the curtains, luckily Charlie would be working all day helping out a neighboring county.

And that was that.

Every day the sun would show it's face,

I would not.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Suffer In Silence**

Monday. My first day at a new school.

It's March, the middle of the semester. And the sun would not be returning for some days.

I parked my new truck and hopped out, and this boy standing with this group of kids spoke to me.

He smiled at me. "Nice ride."

I answered in a low, cheer-lacking voice hoping that the message that I didn't want to converse or be friends of any kind would get across. "Thanks."

I heard his friend whisper to him softly as I walked away at a volume no normal ears would hear,

"I guess she's the new girl, Tyler."

As I entered the main office building, an immense wave of heat and perfume nearly knocked my body over. If I could feel like I did before this curse happened to me, I would be grateful for this haven of warmth from the blistering cold outside. The clouds looked to be threatening rain, freezing rain no doubt. And strong winds. I closed my eyes for a brief second, taking in this moment that reminded me of Phoenix for some reason. A moment when everything was the way it used to be. Before all of this happened.

I walked to the counter covered in countless baskets and had numerous flyers taped to the front, and a older lady was working at one of the three desks behind it. As I got closer, I figured out where the perfume was originating from.

"Um…I'm Isabella Swan. Today's my first day."

She looked up immediately, and smiled at me. I could tell her anticipation and excitement was that of the same this entire town shared when it first learned I was moving back with Charlie. How lovely little Isabella Swan has escaped her flighty mother to move back to there damp town.

She answered in a shrilly voice. "Of course dear. Welcome back to Forks, Isabella. I'm Mrs. Cope."

I smiled lightly as she walked back to her desk to look for my schedule, having to skim through what looked like thousands of folders. Finally she found it and walked back over to me.

"Here you go, dear. Your schedule should be pretty easy, but come back if you have any questions or need help. Feel free to talk to your teachers and classmates. I also put a map of the school in there. Have a good day."

I gave her a warm smile. "Thanks."

I turned to walk back out of the door, and I heard what she was saying under her breath as I left.

"Strange girl…so pale. Must be sick. Poor thing…"

My smile had vanished once my back was to her.

I got outside and took a quick look at the map and my schedule, mapping out my entire day. My mind was a lot sharper now with what was happening to me, I memorized my entire day. I knew how to get to everyone of my classes.

I looked out and realized all of the classrooms were different buildings, meaning having to travel outside from class to class. No hallways really.

I took a deep breath, noticing the slight drizzle that was trickling on the moist ground.

Off to my first class.

Already through most of the day, it wasn't that bad. I was starting to recognize a few of the same faces in each of my classes, some kids even brave enough to come up to me and start conversations. I had yet to remember many names, not really making an effort to.

Once today during passing, I got a major headache and felt lightheaded on my way to my next class in the same building. All the different scents bombarded my senses, send my head into a world of pain. I could barely see straight, and my stomach felt nauseated. I felt that same overwhelming fire building inside me as the day of the accident, this time the fire was slightly stronger. Still manageable, but fighting nonetheless.

I wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into this boy, then he stopped me.

When I looked up at him, I felt fine. The pain stopped, and I could breathe normal again. No fire. And his scent wasn't that bad. Kind of minty, mixed with old spice. I got a good look at him, his face was ridden with acne. He looked like he belonged to the chess club.

He gave me such a big smile, I thought his face would get stuck like that. "Hey, you're Isabella Swann, hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Um…anything you need? Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on…" he trailed off hoping he was useful.

"Um…I'm really kind of the more…'suffer in silence' type."

In a literal sense. Especially now.

Besides, I really didn't talk to anyone or feel like it. I wanted to keep to myself, a precaution for their health and safety.

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the newspaper, and…you're frond page news baby."

I froze, that was definitely _NOT _a good idea.

My tone was filled with fear and nerves, that could _not_ happen. "Oh no…you can't…please don't--"

"Whoa, whoa. Chillax. No feature."

"Thanks."

I was grateful for that. I really didn't need anymore extra attention than what was already expected. The new girl always got looks and whispers, but hopefully that wouldn't last longer than a while. My plan was to slowly fade into the crowd, being incognito. Just another face. I really didn't want to be popular. That would make my ending all the more tragic.

I had gym, and as you can imagine it doesn't make the top 100's list of favorite classes for people who are athletically uncoordinated. Not even the top 1,000.

I was born without the gift of hand-eye coordination, I was the definition of clumsy. I was unable to complete the simplest of tasks when it came to sports, running included. I found ways to trip on flat surfaces, usually because of my feet. That bad.

I'm not the type to run out and join the school's sports teams. I'd rather hear about the scores than actually attend a game in person. That was my preference.

To top it all off, today the girls were playing volleyball. I stood in the back letting the other girls do most of the work, praying the ball didn't come towards me. And the second it did, I spiked it hard to my left hitting some guy in the back of the head.

I ran over to him to retrieve the ball, and to apologize.

"I'm so sorry…I told them not to let me play."

He started smiling, and suddenly Eric's big smile popped into my head. "Oh…it's no big deal. You're Isabella right?"

"Just Bella."

His smile grew even wider in size.

"Right. I'm Mike Newton."

A curly haired girl with a big smile who had been playing on my team ran over to us as he introduced himself.

She started smiling. "She's got a great spike, huh?"

He rubbed his head dramatically as if he was really hurt. Did I hit the ball that hard? "Yes!"

She cut in. "I'm Jessica, by the way. Hey you're from Arizona, right?"

"Yeah." Arizona. Just hearing the name made me twinge inside. It all seemed like far, distant memories. Almost like they were from another life. Or as if I was seeing them from another's eyes, the probability that I'd seen them with my own was slowly shrinking away. The probability was like hope, or faith that what I was becoming wasn't all that bad. That I wouldn't become something inheritably evil, ruining every bond I've ever held dear in my life. And this was nothing I could be cheerful for. It felt like a death sentence, though death would never come.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tan?" Another low blow she wasn't really aware of. Instantly, mother's bright, shiny face popped into my head. I missed her so much. She was the true definition of warm Arizona. Beautifully tanned skin, bright smile, and warm eyes.

Jessica spoke with a small nervous chuckle on the end, as if she was afraid to ask. She must've sensed some part of my reaction.

She should have been.

I had grown quite sensitive on the matter.

"Yeah…maybe that's why…they kicked me out."

They both started laughing as if I was joking.

It hurt because I wasn't.

I waved bye as I walked away back to our game, leaving them standing there looking awkward and confused.

Then after a few lingering seconds, they walked away from each other.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Who Are They?**

I walked into the lunchroom and slowly started to realize…

Soon enough I won't fit in with any of these kids. Any of these social groups. Humans, period.

And the thing I hated the most, the thing I resented…

I didn't have a choice.

So I shouldn't get attached now.

But my plans were thwarted when they pulled me into their group.

The kids I had come to be acquainted with pulled me to sit at their table, and Mike pulled a chair out for me.

Mike(letting me sit): There you are, Madame.

I nodded politely in gratitude. No need to be rude. Yet.

Eric smiled at Mike. "Hey Mikey, you met my home girl Bella…"

Mike found his statement funny. "You-you're home girl? Really?"

They all laughed. I sensed competitiveness coming off both of them. For what, I wonder.

The curly-haired girl with the smile was sitting next to me, she must've sensed it too.

Jessica, that was her name. Jessica Stanley. I would have to remember that now, I guess.

She scooted her tray and herself closer to me, filling the gap present from Mike's absence.

"Oh my god……..(as everybody laughs, she's looking down at her lunch tray)….it's like first grade all over again. (looking up at me smiling) You're the shiny new toy."

Then this girl with glasses and a very nice smile who's arrival I had paid no attention to sat down and snapped my picture catching me off guard.

She took the picture. "Smile!"

I blinked trying to make the glare that burned to my retinas disappear. Normally this process would've taken me numerous times to blink this effect away, but this time it only took once. The glare was gone. Odd.

I now got a better look at the girl with glasses, and she had a warming glow about her that shined her personality's genuineness. Her kindness was exuded to all forces through her bright smile, and she was just one of those people who could change the mood of a gloomy room. I envied her slightly, realizing painfully that my warmth and softness was gone and never to return.

"We need a candid for the feature."

Eric's voice was hard, and mean. "The feature's dead Angela, don't bring it up again." He got up to walk away.

Angela, that was her name. Angela Weber, I now remembered. I wondered why Eric got that upset at her for snapping my picture. He had to be protecting the fact that I said I didn't want to have a feature, but that was a little bit overwhelmingly protective. He didn't have to be that cross with someone like Angela, a person who came off as the sweetest soul. I was beginning to think my assumptions about his competitiveness and territorial efforts over me were correct.

Angela looked sort of depressed.

Disappointment rang in her voice. "I guess we'll just run another editorial on………..teen drinking."

Seeing someone like Angela sad would be enough to make the strongest of men cry, even those of us who weren't man at all. Not even close to human. If I had any ounce of the humanity I once possessed before my ascending into this new lifestyle, I would have cried from merely seeing the heartbroken expression on her innocent face. But my lack of emotion and heartless being would not allow such actions. So instead, I attempted to comfort her in some way.

I started throwing out ideas. "I mean, you could always go for……………eating disorders. (smiling) The Speedo padding on the swim team."

She instantly brightened.

"Actually, that's a good one. I mean, because we're talking OLYMPIC size…."

Jessica started laughing. "I know, there's no way….he's so skinny."

Job well done. I was becoming better at manipulating my facial expressions to display the human emotions that seemed like some distant past life to me now. Not great, but getting better. I was beginning to conclude I would have to become an actress of some sorts, the best in order to perfectly hide my dark secret. And the first step would be being able to lie and mask my true feelings and intuitions. Giving my inner most motives a façade.

Then all of the sudden, something inside of me changed. Something felt different. Some sort of alarm or red flag within me went off and started sounding, sending my senses and defenses into and unforgettable uproar. In a tenth of a second I became very tense, and everything inside me became defensively ready, sensing something was coming very near to me.

Something inside me sent my gaze towards the cafeteria door, and I saw a strange looking group of kids enter. They looked disgustingly happy, worried of nothing that didn't pertain to their own little private world. They stood out from most kids, stood out from most people. They were indeed different, but I couldn't tell why yet.

Their entrance was nothing short of normal, nothing out of the ordinary, but for some reason……….

I noticed.

Curiosity showed in my question, it burned in my eyes. "Who are they?"

They both looked back.

Suddenly Angela's face fell serious, and I wasn't sure if I liked this expression on her. I hated that I had been the one that put it there.

Angela answered me. "The Cullens."

Jennifer looked around to make sure no one was listening. This must've been something. "They're um…………..Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like………….a few years ago."

They finally walked into the cafeteria, and I looked at them as she pointed them out. They spoke really low.

"They………………kind of keep to themselves."

"Because they're all together."

The way they talked about these kids, they must've of been different. Like something everybody people really didn't like to discuss, but if you didn't know they'd tell you hoping to never have it brought up again. Like this kids were really outsiders. And talking about them or even looking in their direction made you uncomfortable.

But something about them was making me want to know more. This mysterious edge made me more curious, feeling the same way in a fashion.

Jennifer got serious. "Like, TOGETHER together."

I thought of all the possibilities she could mean by that sentence, and finally settled on one. The only _possible_ one.

How odd.

When the first couple walked in, my considered possibility was confirmed.

Jessica continued to explain. "The blonde girl………..that's Rosalie, the big dark-haired guy is Emmett. They're like a "thing". I'm not even sure that's legal."

The girl, Rosalie, walked into the room smiling like she owned it, and she had not a care in the world. Emmett did the same, then they locked arms and proceeded to their table. I suddenly realized why these kids appeared so different. They were breathtakingly beautiful, looking to be models of the highest regards in expensive clothes. But she, Rosalie, was the most gorgeous hands down. She could be considered the most beautiful person on Earth, and win uncontested.

Angela spoke up. "Jess, they're not……actually related."

"Yea but, they LIVE together. It's weird."

I had to agree with Jessica, these kids were nothing ordinary.

The next couple walked in with the guy twirling the girl around. She happily did so, with the same careless happiness shared by the girl Rosalie. But she was much more graceful, enough to make the lightest and most petite of the world cry. She had a gait that was heart stopping, how effortless she pranced around. Very pixie-like. And he beauty was nothing short of exasperating, too.

"Okay, the short dark-haired girl is Alice. She's creepy. And………..she's with Jasper. The blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

He did indeed look pained as his Alice happily skipped to their table joining the rest of the group holding his hand. Her grip on his looked to be binding, as if the world would end before she'd ever fathom letting go of the tall, slim but muscular blond prince.

"Um…Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker…"

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela gave a smile.

All of the sudden, I felt as if time slowed down. My eyes were validly fixed on the last person with their group, a guy. Something about him made me even more curious than before. So much so, I barely blinked as I looked at him. What was the sudden draw I felt apt to abide that these kids had? Why are they different? What makes them special? Are they not like every other student in this room, apart from me?

And what was it about this last one, this boy…who looked to be the youngest of the group. His face was nothing short of perfect, the only word to describe him is Adonis. He was only comparable to a Greek God. Those types of standards don't exist in anyplace other than Hollywood, much less Forks, Washington.

"Who's he?" That was all I could manage.

Jessica's smile changed. "Oh……………that's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous……………..obviously. (looking down) But apparently, nobody here is good enough for him."

I saw a slight smile from him, had he heard her? His walk had a little bit more swing in it after her comment. Like he was even more consciously satisfied with himself than he already was. Than was worldly possible.

When he stepped into the cafeteria, I just felt something. What had I felt? Something unexplainable, I don't know what it was. But I felt it. It was different.

Then Jessica started lying. I could tell. "Like I care…(fake laugh)…you know. (scoffs) Seriously, like………..don't waste your time."

After hearing that remark, I'd picked up on the fact Jessica must've had a hang up about him. Some sort of rejection from the past. Obviously there was some resentment there. From the looks of it, it was clear from her efforts she didn't even want me to display interest in him. Well on those grounds, she had nothing to worry about.

He went and sat at the table near the windows with the rest of his group.

I turned back around.

I looked down at my tray. "I wasn't planning on it…"

I felt eyes watching me.

I looked over my shoulder and he was looking at me. I made no facial expression besides blankness, I felt no need to make a reaction.

We locked eyes intensely. Obviously the feeling I was experiencing must've been mutual. He must've felt it too. I couldn't move, his gaze was paralyzing. What was it, something. He looked at me as if he knew something, something I didn't.

After a second, he looked back at his family as they continued they're amusing conversation. His expression and happy mood he was demonstrating was very convincing, but I knew better. He was just as confused and curious as I was now, I could tell. He wondered just like I did.

I turned around to continue my own conversation as he had, pretending the whole thing never happened.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eleven: Fascination**

Mike walked me to our next class which we had together, the teacher's name was Mr. Molina. He had a very warm face, and looked as if he loved his work. The type of teacher who tried his hardest to reach each one of his students, and would do anything for them. I could tell I would be able to tolerate this class. A COMPLETE upgrade from Ms. Marbrooks.

Mr. Molina was already talking to another student when we arrived, but he focused on me when he realized who I was. His face lit up, there goes that town-wide excitement shining through again.

He started looking around on his desk for some handouts and rambling on as Mike and I stepped into the room. Mike when directly to his seat, and I walked over to Mr. Molina's desk. I stopped in front of this fan at the front of the class as I waited for him to turn around. This also gave me a chance to look around at the faces that made it up.

A few familiar faces again, but only one stood out from the rest. One completely stuck out like the sorest thumb in the bunch, looking entirely misplaced in this group of pubescent teenagers. A face that was perfectly angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw-line, a straight nose, and full lips. His messy yet perfect hair was an unusual bronze color, a look I believe only he could pull off. He looked hypnotizing. And as I realized I was staring at Edward Cullen, I also realized through his eyes that he had been well aware of my presence from the first second I took step in this classroom. He was already staring at me.

I tried to read his facial expressions again, but picked up on nothing. He was a mirror of no emotion. During this intense gaze I felt the wind from the fan blow through my hair in his direction, blowing all of his papers off the table in front of him. Normal reaction to this would've been to pick them up from the ground, but his was none of the sort. Instead, he inhaled slightly then tensed up sharply, covering his mouth and nose painfully as if a foul smell had met his senses. I could hardly blink as I witnessed this strange event.

I was suddenly drawn back into Mr. Molina when he shoved some handouts in my chest, and looked around for a place for me to be seated. He sat me right next to Edward, who had yet to remove his hand from his face. Still protecting it from some God-awful smell. A smell in which I, nor apparently any other student or adult in the room, was even aware of. A smell which I know I, of all people, would've picked up on before anyone in the vicinity. No odors, perfumes, scents that could even be categorized as unbearable were identifiable around us. What was his problem?

I looked at him as he acted so strangely, and he refused to look me in my face. He concentrated his eyes on my hands resting in front of me on the table. I smelled myself, maybe I had smelled foul or something I acquired from the lunchroom. Nope, nothing. I would've picked up on it.

He slowly slid the Petri dish in front of me, still stubbornly refusing to look at me. But he had his head tilted towards me, eyes still focused……..as if he wanted to but just couldn't. As if he wouldn't allow himself. After a while he removed his hand and sat there silently, as Mr. Molina started the lesson.

Feeling somewhat embarrassed, I hid my face by putting a wall of my hair between us. If I did repulse this strange individual, there was no reason to make him hate me. Although I felt the strongest urge to just look him in the face, I fought and suppressed it. Beside of myself, I couldn't hold my curiosity any longer and about halfway through the period I looked up at him.

His eyes were a deep black. They had so much depth in them, in fact, if I hadn't been so speechless…or hypnotized by him….I would've surely got lost in them. His eyes were as empty as mine were becoming, nothing but darkness. I got to take a really good look at his facial features up close. His skin was smooth, paler as anyone else that lived here, pale like mine. But way smoother, hands down. Not a single blemish or imperfection. He had sparse freckles sprinkled across the top of his cheeks, his face so masculine and beautiful. As if it were carved by the Gods. He was amazingly gorgeous. But even with all of these birth-given blessings, his face gave a look of utter turmoil and entrapping confusion. A mood of the highest level of uncomfortable ness, as if he wanted to do something he knew he sorely couldn't.

But most of all, there was one thing that was the most noticeable about this encounter. One thing that stood out the most, something I hadn't experienced till we were so close to each other. His scent.

It was the most beautiful, tempting scent I'd ever smelled in my lifetime. It was perfect, addictive, and colorful. It made my imagination run wild, run wild with millions of possibilities to…well I wasn't quite sure yet. It started off as the sweetest thing, I felt all of my senses take a joyride on this express to heaven. The high was unexplainable, and it made my entire body feel like it was floating. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment.

But what goes up must come down, and my joyride did come crashing down into the earth, only to retire to the hottest pits of hell. The scent that was once heavenly to me was now a wrecking ball, it sent me flying into a dark place. It burned the back of my throat horribly, making breathing much like trying to breathe fire. There was no image violent enough to encapsulate the force of what happened to me in that moment.

Even with this amazing catastrophe happening to me, he acted as if nothing was occurring. All of the sudden he broke our intense stare, thank the stars for that, and was back to focusing on the work in front of him. Or at least, attempting to. The entire period I really couldn't focus either, I couldn't stop being curious about him and what exactly just happened. Every now and then out of the corner of my eye, I would catch his body tense up a bit, and his face looked as if he was pained.

Maybe he was pained. Maybe he had a killer headache, or stomach ache or something. Much like I had earlier. Unable to resist looking at him again to check my assumptions, I held my breath as I looked up through my hair one final time. Repeating the pain of what happened the first time would not be an option, as long as I could avoid it. He looked as if he didn't want to be here, and as if my presence was an annoyance to him. He made nauseated faces as if I made him ill, he found me disgusting. I had done absolutely nothing wrong, especially nothing to him. I was beginning to understand why the people of this town reacted the way that they did to his family. The awkwardness of being so close to their person was not worth it to any other person, and the discomfort from the trouble it caused was a waste to everyone. Everyone, apart from me. I had nothing to fear but fear itself, along with the fear I could inflict on them. Anything else was absurd.

Something inside of me was telling me to end these investigations here, and that further inquiring would lead to nothing but destruction and devastation. But for me, I think the part of me that was filled with curiosity over this mysterious boy weighed the grander scale of my being in it's favor. I was completely overtook with fascination over him now, and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing could change it or stop it.

And for a change, towards the very end of class…I felt him staring at me. Just…staring. A complete role reversal. All of the sudden out of nowhere, that defensive edge inside me flared up again, I felt my body solidify when I sensed his eyes on me. I would want to react, but my fibers were frozen. What had been different from the other times we'd look at each other? What was this feeling? Why did it show up now, and why had it shown up when his family first entered the cafeteria? And why did I confuse, disgust, and anger Edward Cullen so much?

I knew he felt like running away from me, was my change nearing completion? I mean, everyone else wouldn't be smart enough to know to fear me, but their basic survival instincts would be enough to keep them away. Was it finally happening? As I was expecting, even 3 seconds before the bell ring he hopped up with the utmost celerity, almost running out of the class. I just watched with amazement and befuddlement as he left with abruptness in his step. Maybe he was right for running. Maybe it was cutting close to that time. Even if it was, which I was almost certain it was, it would be nothing I could do about it but accept it.

Things would change, everything would be different. No more sunlight, no more friends, no more family, no more society at all really. All of the simple things in everyday life would be nothing but faint memories for me. Things like sleeping, eating, breathing…breathing. I exhaled, then gasped really loud. I remembered with my eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights, I had been holding my breath all of that time. That had to be close to 45 minutes, how had that been possible. And I didn't feel close to fainting, not even the least bit weary. This was a new feat that scared me more than it amazed me. How long could I actually do that?

* * *

Hi!! I just want to say thank you guys for reading my story, and a special thanks to those who comment. They're better motivation than you can imagine.

Alison94 asked a question, and I'm sure she's not the only one thinking it.

Bella is a vampire, but she's a different kind of vampire. She's a vampire by blood, something that doesn't exist anymore. So contrasting to the 3 days it takes regular transformations for vampires, hers takes much, much longer. She's slowly becoming one, and it takes her a few months. So she's slowly gaining all these new senses and abilities, but she still has a dominantly human quality about her at the moment. That's why she's having a problem with them, but they haven't detected her. That will happen later in the story. Does that make sense? I sure hope so…it did in my head. If it doesn't please feel free to ask more questions!

Also, I hope I'm making the chapters longer. Hopefully they'll get longer as the story goes on.


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?

**Chapter Twelve: There Must Be Something**

The entire day was tolerable, my schedule was pretty much flexible. I didn't have a problem with any of my classes except for a few, only one or two teachers who would constantly test my withering patience for intentional ignorance. When school let out I made my way to the main office building, mostly to get my schedule changed. And partially because I knew the great rumbling that erupted from my new but ancient classic truck would draw more attention from the student body than gunshots. I walked abruptly to the building eager to get out of the freezing rain, and nearly flew to the door.

Once I opened the door, that same unforgettably damnable scent burned me roughly, and I immediately knew who was in the office talking with Ms. Cope. Edward stood with his back to me at the desk, completely unaware of my presence.

I smothered my nose and mouth in the palm of my hand as I backed against the wall quietly, nearly immobilized by the strength of this intoxicating massive aroma. And no one seemed to be bothered but me. This was so strange. As I gathered myself while cowering against that back wall, I overheard his reason for being in here.

His voice was calm and persuasive. Almost alluring. Tantalizing, even. "There must be something open. Physics? Bio-Chem…"

Ms. Cope was completely dispelled by his presence. "No, no, every class is full."

She glanced past him to smile at me.

"One moment, dear." I heard him sigh as she put him off to speak to me. Even just for that short second.

I just nodded. He then turned his head slightly over his shoulder in my direction, not even having to turn his body completely to get across his blunt message. He now knew it was me who even had the audacity to stand in the same room as he and breath his air, no doubt those were his thoughts. I saw his entire body language change at the knowledge of my presence. He turned back to face Ms. Cope.

Her voice was apologetic. "I'm afraid you'll just have to stay in biology."

He sounded incredibly frustrated and irate because he didn't get what he wanted. "Fine. I'll just…I'll just have to endure it."

And then he turned to leave. But as soon as his eyes met mine he made a face so sinister, it would make Hercules wince in fear. It was like he was some sort of monster, a predator staring me down. Through this glare, his unannounced but implied hatred for me was painfully obvious and clarified. He looked as if he truly wanted to seriously kill me, in that very moment, and he didn't care about the witnesses nor the consequences. Like he was actually contemplating approaches and paths to do the deed. He didn't care for the rude awakening that would be waiting for him on the other side of this dark and foolish decision. The repercussions of my spilled blood were well worth the weight in his mind now. He had everything to lose, yet I had nothing but everything to gain. There would be no casualties on my side of this battle. So which one of us was more dangerous?

Of course, the choice was perceptible.

But nothing made this resentment for my existence more evident than his eyes, the fear a lion would put in his prey is the same power his dark windows were trying to exude to me. And if I'm not mistaken, I heard a low, furious, yet quick almost indistinguishable growl. Normal ears wouldn't have heard it.

He hurried pass me before anyone could catch on to our little moment and get suspicious, rushing out of the office. Would he be waiting for me by my truck? Something inside of was wishing he would be. So much, in fact, I abandoned my initial purpose and raced out the door after him seconds later.

But he was nowhere to be found. Gone. That fast. Just…vanished. Like a magic trick, he'd disappeared. I looked around, there was clearly no place for him to hide or duck behind, nothing for him to cower under. The staff parking lot empty, apart from what I'm guessing was Ms. Cope's decade old pink Malibu. Too far for him to have made it over there that fast, and even a harder task to hide behind. But what would he be hiding for? Therefore, that theory was not plausible. He had left. Impossibly stumped, I inhaled the cold air then tensed sharply holding my breath. But the air I had just inhaled was still in my system, inflaming my lungs and setting my blood on fire as it mixed with it. I exhaled and held it that way, feeling instant relief as I did so. Relief for now, my throat was still raw from our encounter earlier. His scent still lingered in the air, even with the heavy rain and strong winds. Potent.


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more? P.S. - NOR DO I OWN "EYES ON FIRE" BY BLUE FOUNDATION. OR IPOD. YOU GET THE DRIFT.

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Very Welcoming**

The waitress brought me my bottled water, and Charlie his steak and potatoes. She had a nice face, and a very kind personality. This was Charlie's favorite diner and he ate here religiously, and had been doing so since he moved to Forks. So technically, I had been eating here every Thursday since I was a kid. And people still remember this and even smaller irrelevant details about my childhood, and they expected me to join them in the same nostalgia. I would not. I could not. And sadly, this waitress shared that very same town-wide excitement over my return. With a name like Joy, it should have been insisted upon.

Her smile was big. "I just can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous."

I smiled and nodded to say thank you. She's got to be kidding, right?

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to eat? A salad, a burger?"

I tried to give a soft smile and be polite. "No, I'm fine."

She took the hint and walked away happily. Charlie had already began seasoning his food with salt and pepper, but still inquired further about my nonexistent appetite.

"Why aren't you eating?"

I didn't expect Charlie to pay attention. "I ate a really big lunch."

It sounded pretty convincing. It must've been, he began to eat his steak. Simple Charlie. We finished, well, he finished eating his meal then we rode home in silence. When we got home I went straight up to my room to do my homework, and he went straight to the television. I noticed my cell phone vibrating on my bed and lit up instantly, already knowing who it was. It was the first time I had felt the slightest bit happy since I'd stepped foot in Forks.

My mother's loving heavenly voice rang through my cell phone like a symphony to my ears, and she began to tell me about everything that was happening with her and Phil. And I was happy to let her run wild, just happy to be able to hear her voice in a place other than my memory. I genuinely smiled at this, nothing could replace it.

"Hey baby so listen, if spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida." I missed hearing her voice so much. It was so warm, so full of life and happiness.

As she spoke, the automated voice on payphones interrupted her sentence stating she needed to insert one dollar and twenty-five cents more for an additional three minutes. I chuckled lightly at this, something else that felt so new to me because it had been so long.

"Mom, where's your cell?"

I could hear the coins clashing in her hands as she put them in the machine. "Okay, don't laugh. I didn't lose my power chord, it ran away…"

I laughed anyway, unable to help it.

"I miss you mom."

"Aw Bella baby, I miss you too. But tell me more about school. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?"

My mind immediately shot to Edward Cullen. He was cute, no doubt, dreamy even…but to say he was nice would be the blackest kind of blasphemy. My mood departed into a bitter cold one.

My voice was hard. "Well…they're all very welcoming."

But being my mom, she could tell.

Her voice got serious and concerned. "Uh-oh. Tell me all about it…"

"It doesn't…even matter."

And it truly didn't, he didn't care for my life or death. Well, my death maybe. Only if he could be the one to deliver it.

"Of course it does, baby."

Thinking of this was making my blood boil, soon enough I wouldn't be able to stay pleasant with my mother. I had to let her go before I hurt her and said something I regret out of fury.

"I um…I have homework to do. I'll talk to you soon."

She was understanding. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

I ended that call not a moment too soon, I realized from our conversation I had a lot of thinking to do. And sadly to say, most of my thoughts would be revolving around Edward Cullen and company. Even reliving those brief moments we were in contact in my memory made me sick with acrimony. How dare he? Where did he get the nerve? He had no reason or justification to act the way he did towards me, I'd given him no motive. Yet he still treated me as less than him, he despised me. Why should I not return the favor? And most importantly, why had he made me feel this way? Since I found out about my fate, I had become literally emotionless and close to nothing had even wavered this state of being. But Edward. Christopher. Cullen. Did.

Even worse, he was steadily waking this hungry recklessness inside of me. Something made me want to kill him, to end his very minor existence where he stood. As if nothing would bring me more joy and satisfaction than to pummel him to nothing. Some sort of strange short-tempered side of me had shown itself, much like back in Madison. But there I was doing the complete opposite of the evil urges I was battling here in Forks. I was saving people then. Here, I want to do nothing more than destroy them. But the question is, how did he bring this out of me? And why did he and his family make me feel so readily defensive and anxious to tear victims apart whenever they were around me? Namely, them. I had done nothing to them. All I had been trying to do in Forks was trying to live out the last few days of my close-to-normal human life, while I still could. And they were ruining this for me. They were taking away my final memories. And for this, I hated them with the fire of a thousand suns, and the passion of a million scorn. I now had the confrontational thirst for bloodlust, or slaughter as the Greek god Ares, god of warfare. If it was a problem they wanted, it would be what they would get. Edward had succeeded.

I now hated him with the same hostility and malevolence that he loathed my name with.

That next day, I was headed for school with every intention of giving him a piece of my mind. Of speaking what was on my mind, and holding absolutely nothing back. I would tell him about himself, and my choice words I had planned and deliberated on very thoroughly for the occasion were not pretty nor polite. The furthest thing from lady-like. They were filled with acrimony, to say the least.

Ultimately, I had planned to confront him. And to demand to know what his problem was.

I grabbed my Ipod out my bag as I closed my door, and put it in as I leaned against my truck. I had arrived to school at my normal time, and I was posted in the student parking lot waiting. I waited for him to pull up. As Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation blasted through my headphones, I wondered what kind of car he drove. Maybe a hybrid, or something economically and environmentally friendly. That would explain some of the smugness in his attitude, and his near permanent facial expression of self-satisfaction. Or judging by his and his family's appearance, he probably drives something expensive like. Like a hummer, or something really fast and foreign. Along the range of exotic. Something obnoxious and boastful.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw his family pull up. Of course the most beautiful pick out of the bunch would drive something that would mirror her beauty, and the message that "my life is better than yours" was conveyed heavily. The older sister Rosalie pulled her red convertible BMW into the parking spot, making the task look as if it took about as much effort as breathing. Next a huge, intimidating jeep pulled in perfectly next to her petite glamorous beamer. This monstrous vehicle was equipped for whatever would stupidly head in it's path, making admirers feel sorry for what poor obstacle would meet it's wrath. Bars and lights made it look to be an official barricade, protecting it's all too precious cargo, and this jeep was anxiously ready for the wilderness. Widely equipped for driving on the roughest of terrains. What journeys had it been on, I wonder?

Before I could begin to think of possibilities for the mud dried all over it, the two older brothers and the shorter girl hopped out. The burly one Emmett was still beaming with that amazingly smug smile, his deep dimples and curly dark hair framing his strong but lovable face faultlessly. As adorable as he may seem, his size made it known he was still no one who should be taken lightly. Not to be mistaken or underestimated. He looked like he should never be upset, and making such a choice would be your last action you'd ever made. And the blond statuesque one Jasper was also smiling for a change, instead of having a face stiffened with pain. He hopped out gently, his smile and hair blowing in the soft wind made him look like a movie star. Too beautiful for the normal people of Forks, Washington. But then again, all of them appeared this way. But the dark-haired girl Alice was the one who made my jaw drop, her exit of the jeep was so comely and elegant. It was amazing, how light and artistically she moved on her feet. And her smile was the beautiful thing I'd ever seen, apart from her sister Rosalie. She shared the same as the others.

Then in an instant I snapped my jaw closed embarrassed, all four of them looked at me at the exact same time. As if they all suddenly realized at the same second I had been staring. I looked away trying to be inconspicuous, even though I already knew I had discovered. They all looked at me strangely over their shoulders as they headed inside of the building, making me snap out of the spell their immense allure put me under and making me realize the antipathy I harbored for them. And it reminded me of the center reason for my animosity for them was not here yet. Where was Edward? He had not arrived with his brothers and sisters.

Hearing the bell, I figured I would continue my patient wait for him all day if I had to. I figured that he might have been running late this morning, probably taking too much time in the mirror or something to that same degree of vanity, and would be at school late. So I headed to my class with some cheer in my dark spirit. The idea of him having a bad day when I'd tell him all of the beastly things I had to say about him made me a lot easier to be with. Almost making living with my own thoughts tolerable again. He truly was turning me into a monster.

But he never showed. That entire day, I waited patiently with an intent look on my face anxious for the chance to tear his emotional self apart piece by piece, horribly crippling his ego. If I would get lucky enough, crushing it till it was nothing left. But I never got this glorious opportunity. I had every initiative to gloat happily after this confrontation. But I didn't lose hope. I was too proud t do that, I'd put too much into preparing for this event. I wanted it too badly. So I upgraded from vowing to wait all day to vowing to wait all eternity. And I would never forget my first day at Forks High School, and my unfortunate run-ins with Edward Christopher Cullen.

And so the next day, I had that very same faith. And that next day, another no show. Sadly, more days passed. Each of these days never dimmed my internal fire burning with anxiety, I still had my motives and motivation. I still had the will to do the act. And every day, his family members still glowered at me with that same strange look. I was beginning to wonder what happened to him. Not out of concern, not even close…just indifferent acknowledgement of his sudden mysterious absence. With the looks they gave me, he couldn't have been too bad off. Probably sick with something. I smiled at the mental image of him numbly ill, unable to leave the bed or fend for himself looking even more pale than he already is. The thought of him looking any less sublime amused and enthused me. If this was indeed the case, he had been at home muddying my name. The glares they gave had to be the byproducts of hearing constant backlash. From which the basis are totally moot, of course. No doubt he was probably just as upset as I am about missing this grand liberty to engage in an affray with me and do all those wonderful things he'd dreamt up when he'd contemplate what he would do to me. This had to be killing him as bad as it was killing me. He had to be feeling the same distress because of this suspense, he after all was the cause of this contention. I was merely reflecting his own emotions, it's just he would feel the waves of mine in tenfold.

But as the days went on, the stares transformed more and more into looks of confusion. Like they were afraid of the fat they didn't understand me. As if they were upset at something I was going to do them. Or doing to them. And this, for a short second, completely stunned me. I'd made myself absolutely vulnerable in this battle, all because I'd let this new development stop me in my tracks. My entire plan was thrown off simply because I allowed them to do this. Essentially because these were the same looks I'd been giving them in the beginning. A look of resent, and lack of understanding. Partially because, I'll admit, I saw them as a slight threat. And realizing what my motives were, it made me question what were their sudden motives for this now. What had made things change. Stirring out of this short daze, I'd came up with a new plan of attack and took a new approach entirely on the spot. And this was, to epitomize, to a return them a look of pure annoyance. And disapproval. The very same look I'd received from them, in the beginning. Because purely these were not the results I'd been hoping for. This was my adapting choice, and my adjustment to the cause. This was becoming more complex than I ever thought it would be.

Things were getting a little…**weird**.


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Difficult To Read**

After a week of Edward's absence, I lost all aspirations for having the delectable altercation with him. I stopped searching for him, I stopped looking for his car, and I flushed every shred of anxiety I held towards seeing him out of my system. Instead I replaced these emotions with a new one, one of comfort. A smug sensation of catastrophic proportions, for I felt this battle was long won and this war between us was over. His absence meant a surrender, which in turn announced my victory. And this felt better than any quarrel would've awarded me, I was perfectly content with my empty life now rid of Cullen-related drama. I pretended as if his family wasn't there, and as if they along with Edward had never existed. Their lives were the most irrelevant facts to me, and that's how I intended to keep it from now on. I had more important matters to focus on, before it was too late. It was now going on four weeks without food or sleep, not even water anymore. Anything I consumed would make me horribly uneasy, and I would gag it up later. Even worse, my eyes were getting even darker by the second if it was possible. And my once soft, yet chillingly cold illuminating skin is getting hard as a rock. If I bumped things with my arm I could dent them, and it was becoming very frustrating.

But even with these sudden very apparent physical changes, somehow I was beginning to build a very small social life. Although doing so was completely pointless and would most definitely make later harder for me, I made my final goal in my life to have some memories to try and hold on to. Faint pictures of how good things once were, before I was condemned. It was now Monday morning, and I was undeniably aware of both Mike and Eric's attraction to me. The basis of which still puzzles me, but I was very glad when I learned my observations were correct. I was getting better at reading.

To add more to my list of despairs, prom was approaching quickly. It was only a few months away, and some of the students were already freaking themselves out over it. But this was one thing I did not worry myself with. If there ever was a time to mature and start accepting my fate was inevitable, the time was now. So I had to just accept there would be some memories I wouldn't have the pleasure of making. At the rate I'm changing, I won't be anything close to human by prom. Why raise false hopes to gain nothing but disappointment? Besides, even without my unfortunate mishap, dances were never really for me. If I could never succeed at the simplest tasks or sports, or even just walking, I would never be able to dance. That was just logic. To be technical, I'd never danced with anyone other than my parents. So even getting asked on a date, namely prom, would have been too scary an experience for me. Back then, I would've shuddered at the thought. I would shudder now too, just for more reasons than those. So attempting such a thing has forever been, and will forever be out of the question.

This decision was made a long time ago when puberty hit. So it made it that much harder to break two hearts and turn both Eric and Mike down when they asked me. But it was necessary, for them. For their safety. And even though I know I did, they've been carrying on as if my rejection hasn't affected them. This, I'll admit, I was more than happy to go along with. Truthfully, after being so emotionally drained for what feels like an eternity, the short time at Forks High School was awakening these slumbering emotions within me. An experience I did not anticipate.

Feeling the tiniest fraction of contentment with my somewhat life, I walked into biology sort of relaxed. I expected to see the seat next to mine empty as it had been, but I was wrong. Dead wrong. All of those angry, relentless emotions returned to me with fury and vengeance as my eyes fell upon Edward Cullen, sitting in his seat with a smile plastered on his face as if to be some pale happy ghost. His reaction to me was one of downright shock, while my reaction to him was completely different. I smelled his scent in the air and my body locked in a defense-ready state, tensing up at the very sight of him. Bracing itself for whatever would occur. My jaw clenched tightly and it could be heard faintly, how sharp and solid my teeth had become. His presence was tantalizing, threatening, alluring, and angering at the same time.

What made me want to destroy him was that same thing that made me want to be near him at the same time. What was going on? Why, yet again, was he doing this to me? Unwilling to set off an alarm, I walked peacefully to my seat beside him never once taking my eyes off him. He kept smiling. He was testing me, that's what this was. Well I would not give in. I would not lose, and let him win. I pretended he wasn't there as Mr. Molina explained today's lab on Planaria. I could still act is if he didn't exist, just like I disregarded the rest of his family. But he wouldn't let this happen.

He gently smiled at me. "Hello."

I looked up shocked, still holding my breath. (Of course I was taking overcautious procedures.) His voice was so brilliant and confident.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?"

And he was so gentleman-like. He spoke in a manner that was not common or normal, like he was literally from a different time. I could only compare his strange speech to the old movies my mom made me watch with her as a kid. But this, among other new developments, sent me into the world of shock and confusion I was currently stranded in. The biggest fact being why was he being so friendly now? Where had all the hostility gone? Did he not literally want to kill me a week ago? I wasn't prepared for this. I could barely formulate my thoughts. He made me stutter when I spoke, I wasn't sure of myself or my replies anymore.

I was shocked. "Um…yes."

My mind was still running a million miles a second when I realized he was sliding the microscope over to me.

He started smiling. "Ladies first."

I nodded at this, still unsure of what to make of it or him. Why was I unsure? How had he made me so unsure of myself? Where had all my confidence and clarity gone? Why had my righteousness been lost? I was unable to keep my reserve and hold back my questions any longer.

I was fighting with myself to ask, to even say anything. "You were gone."

I looked into the microscope quickly, half of me mad at myself for even speaking to him and the other half a little embarrassed. Why, I was unsure. Again.

"Yeah. Um…I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons."

Interesting. But I couldn't seem interested. I slid the microscope back to him.

"Um…prophase."

He raised a cheerful eyebrow at me skeptically. "Do you mind if I look?"

I shook my head no. How absurd. I have an extensive background in the study of cells, I've been in advance sciences since junior high school.

He wrote down the answer. "It's prophase."

_Oh, you're kidding._

"Like I said."

When he finished writing the answer down, he looked back up at me and he smiled. I felt something when he did this, something quite unfamiliar.

"So you're enjoying the rain?"

I can't explain why, but when he asked this all of my defenses fell and I laughed. Again, how absurd. I felt this laugh, something that I hadn't done since I last spoke with my mom.

He was confused by it. "What?"

"You're asking me about the weather?"

He smiled at the randomness of the question. "Yeah I…guess I am."

Since my defenses were already demolished, I did the unthinkable. I let him in and I was completely honest with him. Something I had done with absolutely no one in Forks. Not even Charlie.

"Um…I don't really like the rain. Any cold…wet thing, I don't really…"

He had me speaking in fragments. And this conversation used up my entire supply of breath I was reserving to sustain me through the whole period. I inhaled his heavy scent at full force. It was a little more bearable than my last few encounters with it, but it was still undesirable. He chuckled at my response as he put the next slide onto the microscope.

Now I was curious. "What?"

He was still chuckling. "Nothing, it's…nothing. It's anaphase."

He looked at the slide for all of half a second, then wrote the answer. Of course I was skeptical, after all this was my grade too.

"Mind if I check?"

He smiled at me again.

"Sure."

I peered at it, and agreed with him.

"It's anaphase."

It was his turn to smile. "Like I said."

He wrote the rest of the answers down.

"If you hate the cold and the rain so much, why'd you move to the wettest place in the continental U.S.?"

"It's complicated."

He gave me the most dazzling smile ever seen. "I'm sure I can keep up."

I hesitated, already knowing what my next action was. I was going to be completely honest with him again, letting him know more of the information he was not supposed to know.

I had to stop this, I could feel what was happening. I was going to get close to him, and he would be added to the already too-long list of those that would get left behind. I had to end this now. Where had all my tenacity fleeted to? Wherever it was hiding, I would need to draw it back to terminate this situation and save this boy. Just as I had saved those kids back in Madison. Just the same as I would soon save mom, Charlie, Phil, Jacob, and Billy. Because alike every other male on my list, he was obviously too stupid to save himself.

"Um…my mom remarried."

"So…you don't like the guy, or…"

He kept pressing. Try to remember how he first treated you, Bella. Remember your first day, your unforgettable first impression of Edward Cullen. Ignore the sudden dignified impression he was leaving now. Even with all of my coaching, I wasn't listening.

"No, that's not it. Phil's really nice."

He reached and switched slides again, then identified the answer.

"It's metaphase. You want to check it?"

I shook my head no, with my current state moving towards absolute astonishment. Stop it, Bella. I told myself over and over. I just wouldn't' listen. Our conversation continued through the remainder of class, and I let him in deeper. So deep in fact, he was courteous enough to escort me to my next class so we could finish our conversation. He seemed genuinely interested in me, and had more questions that you can possibly imagine. Like an amount that would make you wonder how much time he'd spent thinking on the subject. And against my better judgment, I answered every last one.

"Why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?"

"Well…Phil's a minor league baseball player. And he travels a lot. So my mom stayed home with me, but…I knew it made her unhappy. So I figured I'd…stay with my dad for a while."

By now we had stopped walking, and we were standing by some lockers. The lie seemed pretty convincing, he was believing it. Since I knew it worked, it would be my alibi I stuck to. It should have worked, all the time I'd devoted to conceiving it. And it was true, for the most part. So I couldn't be completely penalized for my falsehoods.

"And now you're unhappy?"

I was right. He was trying to get to know me. He had spent a lot of time thinking about this. He was trying to get inside of my head. Why was I letting him, again?

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read."

As he spoke, I got lost in his gold topaz eyes. A complete change from the empty blackness I saw a week ago. His eyes no longer resembled my own, they were a liquid butterscotch color. Something I noticed at the very beginning of course, but just now worked up enough courage to inquire about.

"Hey, did you get contacts?"

All of the sudden he snapped his eyes shut and acted really nervous and anxious. His tone changed to an evasive one, as if he was searching for an excuse or hiding something.

"No, it's the uh…the fluorescent's. Um…"

And he walked off mid-sentence. How peculiar. He must not of had a complete reply. Or like I suspected, he was hiding something. He didn't expect me to be so observant and pick up on this oddity. As soon as I stepped outside into the rain I inhaled deeply, feeling instant relief from the burning sensation in the back of my throat.


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more? P.s. Nor do I own "Tremble for my beloved" by Collective Soul.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: More Seconds To React**

For the remainder of the day, I received nothing but awkward and interesting glances from Edward. Awkward because his face read that he wanted to look away from and pretend that what happened between us today never happened. That that entire, long, elaborate conversation had been a figment of his thorough, colorful imagination. So much for cordiality. And interesting because he just wouldn't look away. He couldn't tear his fiery gold gaze away from mine, as if he couldn't physically bring himself to do it. He could not look away, and would not stop staring at me. Even worse, not knowing exactly what he was thinking was driving me insane, making this very uncomfortable.

I reached the conclusion to return to square one with my efforts and pretend that it wasn't happening, carrying on as if he wasn't there. I kept this in mind as I crossed the student parking lot to my truck with my Ipod blasting "Tremble For My Beloved" by Collective Soul. As I walked I could feel it, I could feel eyes on me. When I reached my truck I took a deep breath trying to resist the urge to search for the topaz eyes I already knew were trained on me. I turned around and there he was, staring directly at me with the same burning fire of curiosity and longing in his eyes. He stood there completely still, like a statue inspired by an artist attempting to create the ideal physical sense on perfection. All the way across the parking lot he stood next to a beautifully shiny Volvo, presumably waiting for his brothers and sisters.

Hmm. Volvo. Nice. I was a little right.

But he was heavily concentrated on me. I rolled my eyes as I turned back around to my truck, continuing with my plan of ignoring his existence. All of the sudden I heard a horn approaching me and I turned around immediately watching everything happen in slow motion. My reaction time was amazing, even better than in Madison. So this time I had more seconds to react.

**8...**

A large van was hurtling towards me because the teenage driver lost control and it slid on the wet pavement. Also, it could crush me.

**6...**

I saved those kids back in Madison, could I save myself? Which weighed more, that tree or this van? Would I be able to stop it? If my reaction time had increased sense my last time of stress and danger, had everything else increased with it? My strength? I hadn't tested it.

**5...**

Should I even try to stop it? There were a lot of witnesses, students and teachers alike, and if I were to do anything any less than human I would have nowhere else to seek refuge in. Forks was my last shot, my last hope. Someone else could get hurt, too. And that was the last thing I wanted.

**3...**

If I didn't try to stop it, would it actually kill me? Of course under normal circumstances, it would squish me like a bug. But with my changes, my genetic alterations, could it actually affect me? Harm me? Damage me in any way? My skin was now as hard as marble. Granite, or even the toughest of all metals. Though I hadn't tested out those theories, either.

**2...**

By now I had entirely two seconds left, and I slightly closed my eyes. But as soon as I'd done this I'd felt something come to me. It came faster than the van, it felt faster than time itself. Incredibly fast.

My knees gave out and I fell to the ground as the van was inches away from my face. I outstretched my right hand as an instinctive reflex to protect myself, and felt the van's weight press against it. But most of the van's weight felt like it was gone, somehow being supported by something else.

I slowly opened my eyes to see butterscotch hues gazing deep into my own, a strong left hand pressing a dent into the van next to my right hand explaining where the relief in weight came from. It had pressed against the van to shield me, in an effort to save me, protecting my body by covering it with it's own. I glanced at the indentation it's hand left on the van, about the same size as my own.

Edward Cullen hovered over me bewildered and horrified as he finished examining my dent, looking for as many answers as I was. Maybe more. How had he stopped the van? How had he gotten over to me so fast? He was clearly all the way across the parking lot. My mind accessed all the situation's possible responses to these impossible questions. Breath caught in my throat as his scent burned it, his scent was heavily concentrated. It was all over me. Things weren't adding up as quickly as I could come up with more mental questions, and it was angering me. His scent made me angry, it was inflaming.

Before I could react or make sense or do any sort of action, voices filled with distressed worry and anxiety were murmuring around us. He got up first snapping out of our shared stare, then sprinted over my truck like a bullet silently into the forest. Out of sight and undetected. As much as I didn't want to and I wanted to pursue him, I knew it was time to become an actor and make this look like a real accident. If I'd heard correctly from Mike Newton's frantic voice, and ambulance would be arriving shortly.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Exposure Was Not An Option**

I'd waited on the edge of one of the beds in the Emergency Room, and Tyler Crowley was apologizing at an irritatingly frequent rate for almost killing me. Rolling my eyes wasn't enough of a message for him. Then I'd remembered how nice he'd been treating me at school, always smiling at me, and I was beginning to consider all the qualifications of joining the list I had Ben and Eric's face plastered on in my mind. I was lucky enough that no one had really touched me upon my urgent request when the ambulance arrived, only a few slight encounters with my skin to count. Not long enough to suspect anything, they would naturally suspect _themselves _of being corpse-cold first.

I couldn't stop wondering about Edward. How had he done it? How did he get over to me to fast? How did he stop the van, pushing it so far as to bending the frame? How had he took off so fast? All of these thoughts left me to ponder one main question. What…was he? Was Edward Cullen different? Was he not like other people? Was he not human? There was no other way around it, he had to be something else. Something different. If this would've been a little over a month ago, I wouldn't have believed any of this. I would've thought I was going insane. But now, now since I have been opened to a world of possibilities I never thought possible, a universe filled with things I thought were fiction was turning to reality right before my very eyes. He could be anything. A warlock, a troll, some sort of goblin or demon. All of those fairy tale villains were rushing back into my mind, fleshing out before me. Or maybe he wasn't a villain at all. He could be a fairy, or an angel. I shook my head. I was going crazy.

Did that make _me_ something good, or some sort of villainous character. I sighed as I realized there was no deliberation on this. I was, by birth, a villain. There was no denying that. I would become a monster. Edward was a lot like me, when he'd shielded me he was very heavy. And hard like his skin was granite. Like mine. And his eyes were that odd but beautiful golden butterscotch color that I'd never seen before. That was not normal, along with the impossible speed and physical strength he had exerted in front of me today. Even if all the other signs were well hidden, there was no possible way he could be what I am. Because my most noticeable feature, my biggest flaw that revealed me as different from humans was what differed between us the most. His eyes. So lovely. So warm. So happy, and content…I could get lost in them. They were the eyes of an individual that was unique, yes, but not the least bit unhappy with what he was and his way of life. Someone not the least bit in denial of what they were, and hateful and ashamed of what they were to become. Someone happy in there own skin. Therefore, there was no possible way he could be anything close to what I am. He was nowhere near what I was to become. He had not been condemned to this life of isolation and malevolence and malice. And for that, I felt thankful. No matter how much I'd resented him in the beginning, or was still resenting him now, I would never wish this dark and burdening prison upon him. Upon anyone.

And as I'd decided this, I'd adjudicated that no matter how mad and insane it drove me, I would not ask my questions of Edward Cullen. I would not speak to him, be in his presence, or even look his way. My questions would go unanswered for what could easily be considered for an eternity, and I would live with that. Even if he attempted, communication was not possible. Talking to him was too dangerous now. If he'd had any suspicions on if I might be categorized from the human race as other, or already had any suspicions of what I might be, his mind could just run wild with what he'd witnessed today. I would not give him the opportunity to confirm those suspicions. He was dangerously close to figuring out my secret, and I could not afford exposure. Not quite yet. Maybe later, if I became a hazard to everyone in Forks and he revealed what I actually was, they could hunt me down and kill me. Only IF I was a danger. Till then, I wanted to live my last human days as one of the humans. I sighed again. I'd never imagined at any time in my lifetime I'd be referring to a group as humans, and I could not be considered part of that group. Never had I dreamed I would become something so sinister, so menacing. I hated this. Why was I cursed? It must've been my fate since the beginning of time, since time first began. Because it was so inevitable now, so undeniably true.

I stiffened a little when I picked up Charlie's scent in the air. He walked into the Emergency Room and sighed in relief when he saw I was okay. Of course I was. I was worried about the damage I, well Edward and I had done to that van. Was that evidence I would need to consider? To later destroy? I'm sure the indentation we left was nothing that was even logical of the accident I was trying to make them believe happen, no human was capable of making that make sense. It would have to be of supernatural causes. I would have to worry about that later.

Worry was dripping from Charlie's voice. "Bella. You okay?"

He suddenly realized who was resting in partial consciousness in the hospital bed next to mine. He scowled at Tyler, and his face was getting red. I could feel the heat flush his face, it blared at me like a space heater.

"You and I are going to talk." Tyler cringed.

Then he remembered his reason for being here, and turned back to face me. The worry returned to his face, and he frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad, calm down."

I'd tried to sound fine, but I hope it didn't sound too relaxed. I was trying to be convincing, and my last few attempts at manipulating emotions had been successful. But these were emotions I had not mimicked yet, I hadn't had to play sick or wounded. I'd had no reason to pretend to be in shock or dazed from some traumatic near-death experience.

Tyler shrunk under the scowl Charlie had given him, his face twisted with even more guilt.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I tried to stop." Was it even possible for a human to say sorry so many times?

"No, it's okay." I reassured him.

I was trying not to display my annoyance and irritation with his voice, but I believe a little came out that time. Charlie got upset again at my last line, he was fired up about the entire situation.

"No. It sure as hell is not okay."

"Dad it wasn't his fault."

Charlie looked at me as if I could be in shock, not understanding the severity of the situation or even not remembering fully what had happened.

"You could've been killed. You understand that?"

"Yes. But, I wasn't. So…"

I tried to make my tone indifferent, to lighten the situation and show him how it wasn't that bad. It didn't work. He was still angry. He turned back to glare at Tyler some more.

"You can kiss your license goodbye."

Tyler winced at these hurtful words as remorse and regret twisted his face, I could tell it in his features that he wanted to apologize again. I don't even think he cringed that hard when they gave him his stitches.

All of the sudden, I tensed horribly on edge, I smelled a new scent approaching. It was coming at a normal pace, but it still burned my nose. My throat was scorching also, just like whenever I was in his presence. I felt slightly angered and ready defensively, again as I had done with the Cullens. Was one of them coming? Was it Edward? No, I was so familiar with his scent now I would know it was him. What was going on? Not that this was exhausting or painful to have every muscle in your body at a standstill waiting to strike and attack if necessary, it just took some getting used to. It took your mind to a different place, a place where everything was a threat and you automatically assessed your surroundings strategically. You assess every one and everything in the room, who was the strongest, who was the fastest, what was a weapon, what could be used as a weapon, who would be the biggest threat. It was like putting on glasses that turned your vision into a war zone, and you had to be cautious of everything. After I'd realize there was no threat, it would slowly wear off like letting my guard down and relaxing. It was weird, brand new to say the least.

By the time it'd reached the double doors leading the Emergency Room I'd realized it did have a faint hint of Edward's scent. A slender but muscular, blond-haired man who was approximately 6'2 and exceptionally beautiful entered the room with a bright smile on his face. So bright in this lighting, it looked like his teeth were glowing. He looked like a supermodel, and his skin was flawless. As soon as he came in the nurses blushed and smiled at him, but he paid them no mind. He proceeded to my bed making me even more tense, and greeted Charlie.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was in." The man said.

Charlie lit up at this man, apparently already knowing who he was very well. He seemed relieved.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen."

"Charlie." He smiled.

He was polite too. Polite like Edward. It was obvious why I could pick up a hint of his scent on him. This was Dr. Cullen, the mysteriously young adoptive father of Edward Cullen and his brothers and sisters. Although it would be obvious that they would not technically favor each other or have resemblance in any way, he looked like the rest of his children. Breathtakingly gorgeous, and pale as a ghost. But the oddest resemblance was the topaz eyes. His burned almost as fiery as Edward's. What were these people? Along with those assumptions, I considered if he'd spoke to Edward and been forewarned about the situation. Would he be inspecting me to answer some of Edward's, and now I'm sure his own questions? Would they discover my secret together? Was I in danger here, and did I need to run.

He took my medical charts and looked them over.

"Isabella…"

"Bella." I corrected.

He took my preference to mind. He was truly a gentleman. Before my day with Edward turned into a catastrophe, I'd remembered his speaking patterns. It was clear to see where he got them. Dr. Cullen spoke with profound confidence, and articulation. It would have been a little intimidating making me ashamed of my own grammar if I hadn't already encountered it earlier today.

"Bella." He smiled. "It says you took quite a spill. How do you feel?"

Oh, that question again. I wondered how many times I would get asked that same inane question in the future week to come. Probably millions. And I would try my best not to let my frustration show, and display sincerity and authenticity in each answer.

"Good." I answered.

He reached into his lab coat pocket on his chest, and flinched infinitesimally at this sudden movement, he could've been drawing a weapon. No one noticed my behavior, so I was thankful for that. For some strange reason, my body still had not let up. I was still tensed. He pulled out a small flashlight, and I'd knew from many physical check-ups what this meant. This was it. This would be the evidence they'd need to discover my secret. All of their incertitude would be justified in this very moment.

"Look here." He instructed.

He'd made my eyes follow his index finger back and forth, moving the light in the opposite direction. I did it, and his facial expression never changed. He never made notice that anything was abnormal. As if he'd found nothing out of the ordinary. He put his flashlight away and began scribbling things on my chart.

"You might experience post-dramatic stress or disorientation, but…your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."

He flashed that amazing smile, putting Charlie's stress at ease. He'd said nothing, though he surely knew something. Why hadn't he sounded some sort of alarm? I was waiting, anticipating the running and screaming. Expecting the fear and solitude. The exile. Why hadn't he shown any knowledge, an inch of astonishment? He'd shown nothing, his face was entirely blank.

Then he left out of the Emergency Room. We were told I could go home then, and I was happy to leave Tyler laying there apologizing. Charlie tried to help me walk, but I politely refused showing him I was fine and perfectly capable. He'd let it go, not will to argue because he was too exhausted.

"I gotta go sign some paper work, you should uh…you should probably go call your mom." He felt a little afraid of my reaction.

My face fell, and I stared at him in disappointed. He'd knew what my face meant.

"You told her?"

He shrugged it off, then handed me the keys before walking back over to the nurse's desk. I walked through the halls of the hospital to find the main entrance, scrolling through my phone's contacts to find my mom's name. And then I smelled it, my body stiffened again. I'd froze in my path, and my eyes searched shiftily for the culprit. I wheeled on my heels, and saw Edward Cullen the complete distance of the long hallway staring at me. As if he had been looking for me, his face was full of questions and concerns. He wanted to talk to me. I panicked, that could not happened. I took off when he'd started to walk for me through all the doctors, nurses, and patients. He was quick, but he couldn't run or use his great speed I knew he was capable of. It was witnesses around. I'd gotten away from him and hid in Charlie's police cruiser, hoping he wouldn't really come and find me. I would not talk to him ever again.


	17. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYBODY, I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE ADDED. I'VE JUST HAD THE WORST WRITER'S BLOCK YOU CAN IMAGINE. BUT I DO INTEND TO FINISH THIS STORY, I THINK IT'S PRETTY GOOD. SO TO ALL THE READERS, AGAIN I'M SORRY!! [IF THERE ARE ANY STILL LOL] I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IT'S TIME FOR THE STORY TO TAKE THAT INEVITABLE TWIST! REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**

**Sincerly your favorite Twilight fangirl, **

**twilight_moon09 :D**

* * *

**Bella: Woe is me...I'm to become a vampire.**

**twilight_moon09: I know...but you won't be just any vampire...you'll be a TWILIGHT vampire!!!!**

**Bella: Wait. What do you mean. What's the difference. What's Twilight?**

**twilight_moon09: Oh, Twilight is this wonderful world full of magic and love and wonder created by the beautiful mind of Stephenie Meyer!!!!!**

**Bella: So you didn't created it?**

**twilight_moon09: No, sadly. :(**

**Bella: Well I still think you have a brilliant mind.**

**twilight_moon09: Thanks Belly-Bells! :) [Bella is my homegirl lol]**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Impossible**

Charlie arrived an exact minute later and we headed home, driving in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I barely knew Charlie was there. I was positive that Edward's confusing behavior was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd theorized about him. He was something else. I was sure of it. And he was like me in more ways than I can imagine, for he hid a deep secret too. One that he was afraid I would expose. The same fear I felt about him now. Charlie's voice boomed in frustration, and I was abruptly brought back from my reverie.

"Are you even listening to me Bella?" He asked, blatantly annoyed. I shrugged, hoping the nonchalant gesture would help. "Sorry dad, I was just zoning out. My mind's been sort of all over the place because of all of this." It wasn't a total lie. I just left out some major components.

He huffed. "I was asking if you want to press charges against Tyler Crowley or not." I blinked, trying to look thoughtful. "No dad, it wasn't his fault."

Charlie turned his signature color of puce whenever he was steaming, and he clenched his teeth. "Bella, he almost _killed_ you." I was seriously tired of this argument, and didn't have enough patience left to give Charlie patient and polite responses anymore. He'd used them all up.

"You're right dad. He did. He did almost kill me today, but I'm still here. Nothing happened, nothing went wrong, and he already feels horrible. The traumatic experience is bad enough and it's in everyone's memories now. Let the guilt of the whole situation be his punishment. That should be enough justice, even for you, _Chief Swan_." And with that I slammed my door before I could hear his argument, and marched straight into the house. I slammed the front door behind me and dropped my bag, walking over to the couch and falling face down. What a day. So frustrating, and infuriating. Not to mention stressful. So stressful, that I didn't even mind doing the whole typical teenage daughter thing and throwing a temper tantrum at my dad…knowing I only had a few numbered days left with him. I was completely rude and disrespectful—and my behavior was not accecptable. It was absolutely inexcusable. Who knows, I probably slammed the door in his face. That would be the worse. I heard the wood crack a little when I did, but I hope it's not too noticeable. I would have no idea how to get my way out of that one with Charlie.

I sighed into the cushion. He should've come into the house by now. Unless he was just as upset about this as I was. Truthfully, he was probably more upset than anyone. I sighed one last time, and went to open the door and apologize. And what I saw made me panic.

The first thing to catch my attention, as if there were anything more noticeable in the sight, was the shiny silver Volvo parked in my driveway behind the police cruiser. Next, I saw the mysterious and extremely annoying Edward Cullen talking to Charlie.

Rage does not even begin to cover the extent of the angry storm that was brewing inside of me. What. Was. He. Doing. Here.

Again my body took defensive precautions as I registered the fact that he was here. I overheard the conversation from the front door. Charlie was thanking him for being there in time to save me. He smugly told him there was no need to thank him, he only did what anyone else would have done.

Yeah. Right.

Charlie may not have noticed me standing there, but Edward sure did. He didn't acknowledge it, but I know he knew. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stormed back outside, startling Charlie. "Oh, hey Bells. I was just thanking Edward for saving you. Thank god he got there in time." I grinded my teeth, so hard the sound was audible. My thoughts rang clear as a bell, spitting every word as if it were filled with venom._ He. Did. Not. Save. Me._

"Actually Chief Swan, I was wondering if I could speak with Bella alone for a minute?" Charlie smiled and nodded, then turned to walk to the house. Not before giving me the 'be nice' look, though. I ignored him, and kept my eyes trained on Edward's waiting till I heard door close and we were alone. Finally I heard it click, and my face pull my lips back into a horrific grimace and fought the urge to let loose a guttural snarl.

His facial expression changed dramatically too, but not as dramatic as mine. He was enraged, yes, but something else was in his eyes. Curiosity. The tension and the suspense of the moment--or maybe it was longer, it felt like hours—was thick and painful and I began to contemplate certain attacks and defenses. I had no doubt in my mind that I could take him down, no matter what the hell he was, it didn't matter. The maddening silence between us only exacerbated the need to clash, and I was almost ready to break it. But I didn't let myself. I refused to be the one who did. So, he broke first.

"You owe me an explanation." It was a hard, and a demandingly forceful statement, clearly meant to intimidate me into give him an honest answer. His tone meant there would be no arguments, and the question was indisputable.

"I don't owe you anything." I spit back, still speaking through clenched teeth.

"Yes, you do. I want to know the truth. And you're going to tell me what I want to know. Right. Now." Again, his voice was threatening, and aggressive. As if I should really fear the consequences of not surrendering the information. He should have known I was itching for those said consequences, if they meant a shot at him. He was really trying all of my reserve, and my restraint. I was almost gone.

"Cullen, you must've hit your head. You're delusional if you think you're getting anything from me."

He clenched his teeth in frustration and I heard the beginnings of a snarl but it abruptly cut off, as if he got himself back under control, and chose his words carefully. "Isabella, I know what I saw, and I know what really happened. That van was stopped, in a way that was not humanly possible. I had not acted alone." I opened my mouth for a smart, quick-witted reply but smoething else happened. Something that was so instantaneous, my mind could barely brace itself when it happened.

Suddenly, I wasn't angry at Edward anymore. Suddenly I wasn't angry at anyone, or anything. Suddenly, I noticed every single detail, contour, angle, and crevice of Edward Cullen's face. Suddenly, I was completely encroached by his ocher eyes, lost in them, and it was absolutely terrifying and discomposing. I was immediately reminded of the temporary high feeling and fascination I experienced the first day of Biology—before the high became a hell, of course—but this was way stronger. The feeling was more powerful than anything else I'd felt, though I couldn't quite put a name on it. I couldn't resist it, either. I was crumbling under its force, yet I was too far gone to care. This was no high, this was the most amazing euphoria.

Not only did I not care, not only did nothing else matter, but I felt the need to surrender. I felt the urge to give in, and give him whatever he demanded. I felt compelled to let him know anything he wanted, answering any and every single question he had for me. This was more than frightening, as you could imagine, because this episode was temporary. The effects did not fade, or lessen. They stayed, and were as present and as strong as moments ago when they first arrived. And I knew, for some reason, in my mind and in my soul (if I still had it), and in my heart—with its doomed amount of beats it still had left as a constant reminder of my dim future—that this was not an episode, because those could end. Those had the possibility of being over. This new revelation was permanent, and I had already accepted it.

This generally startling life-changing alteration was baffling, but again…I did not try to resist. I did not try to contest it. Maybe that's what made it so baffling.

Feeling the effects of my new mindset, my resolve finally dissolved to nearly obsoleteness. He had won. My resistance was gone. I would no longer deny the inevitable.

"Well nobody's going to believe you, so…" My tone announced my submission, and he was visabley shocked at the resignation. He hadn't been expecting it. Well, neither had I.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone…" He was speechless, and I refused to look him in the eyes now. Surprised flitted across his face and stayed there. I suddenly felt a deep depression coming on, one to rival my initial depression when I first found out what I was, because I realized it would all be over soon. Coming to an end. Because I would no longer lie to Edward Cullen, and deny anything about my nature. He would know, he would tell, the world would know, and everything would fall apart. And yet, I accepted this. Maybe I welcomed it. As long as I got to be with him when the world comes down. The honesty of this fact drove me deeper into it. He would expose me and I would do nothing to prevent, there was no doubt about it. Nothing left to do but prepare.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" I said somberly.

"No…" His voice was still incredibly shocked.

I sighed heavily. In that case…I hope you enjoy disappointment. I thought silently to myself as I turned back to my house. I left him standing there, shocked, and completely speechless. I skipped dinner and Charlie wasn't attempting small talk since we had our little argument earlier, and headed straight to bed not even bothering with homework. Charlie still attempted to be formidable, and checked on me in two hour intervals, just as the doctor ordered. He let me know after he told me where the Tylenol was that if I wasn't feeling well tomorrow morning, I didn't have to go to school. He was sure he could get a doctor's note from Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen…maybe he was in on Edward's big secret too. Maybe their entire family was in on this big secret. The very secret that I was so close to finding out earlier. It seemed like it was a world away that I was only concerned with the Cullen's big secret, but truthfully it had only been hours. Yet so much had changed in that brief period of time, it felt like lifetimes. Time passed so quickly the sun had gone down, and I was still consumed by the mystery Edward Cullen presented. I wondered briefly if he would tell me what he really was, as surely as I was to tell him all he wanted to know without a second thought. Probably not. Had the roles been reversed, I'm not quite sure I would.

Charlie gave up with his check-ins about two hours till midnight, and I could hear his snores from down the hall. I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling, trying to postulate possible questions Edward would ask me and possible answers to his questions.

My very last glance at my alarm clock told me it was 11:59, and then I rolled over to my side to stare at the wall. I honestly had to think of a hobby to do at night time, because just laying here thinking wasn't entertaining enough. I thought about visiting a book store to get some new material. But in an instant, the most shocking and bewildering thing happened to me. Something that hasn't happened for months, it had been so long that I'd forgotten what it felt like. For a moment I thought I was dead, but then I sadly realized that I couldn't die. But then again, I hadn't been able to do this either. So it scared me, which had been proven to be in recent months not an easy task to do. Was this really happening? Was I imagining this? With one exhausted sigh, I knew it to be true.

I was sleeping.

I had actually fallen asleep, and the physical aspect of it felt marvelous in the beginning. I hadn't felt tired, exhausted, or fatigued in all this time but suddenly, my body felt completely drained. I felt like I was getting completely recharged. I felt my body tingling. My mind was not wondering the way it had while I was awake either, something else completely incredible was happening in my thoughts.

I was dreaming.

It felt tremendous, I felt completely normal during this. Not just normal, I felt extraordinary. But my dream was just as shocking as the rest of the experience. My dream was not so pleasant. It starred the number one topic of interest in my world, and it confused me. In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating for Edward Cullen's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how badly I wanted to I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything. It was when he fully disappeared that the dream turned exceedingly dreadful, morphing into a horrible nightmare. The dimly lit darkness changed to a crimson red haze over my vision, making everything appear chaotic and appalling. I began running through the woods, seeking, hunting, for anything I could lay my eyes one. For something, something I needed terribly, but I just couldn't find it. I felt a ghastly burning flowing throughout my body, pulsing through me like a raging fire.

In an instant I woke up, jerking my entire torso up straight. I sighed heavily, feeling something unusual as my chest rose and fell. My hand flew to my throat immediately. A tickle, a small, infinitesimal tickle in the back of my throat alarmed me. It wasn't irritating or uncomfortable, it was just…strange. I glanced at my alarm clock feeling the speed my neck used to do so which should have alarmed me also, but it felt strangely normal. How odd. The clock read 12:00pm exactly, meaning twelve hours of sleep. I glanced at my window, and it was daytime. Luckily the sun wasn't shining. I moved to get out of my bed, but something else made every muscle in my body freeze. The scent was so strong, so powerful, how it took till now for me to notice it was confusing.

A scent. A heavenly scent. The scent of Edward Cullen. Here, in my room…I glanced around to see if anything had been moved, stolen, missing, but nothing was out of place. Not a single thing. But he'd been here…in my room. I glanced over and realized I left my window open, but my room was two stories high. As impossible as the evidence appeared, he _had_ been in my room. It was undeniable. I knew it. I _felt_ it.

But what did he want?


End file.
